Fire Escape
by Reedmetosleep
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has never been one for big cities. But when she moves into an apartment, she can't help but notice the window that gives her a generous view into the neighbouring apartment. Where a mysterious blonde male catches her eye across the distance of their fire escapes, and they can't seem to get the other out of their head. *Modern AU*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Alright so I haven't tried my hand at writing fan fiction in four years, but once I had the idea pop into my head I couldn't help but do my best to try.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the Characters. All rights go to the BRILLIANT author Suzanne Collins.**

**This story does not yet have Beta, so please tell me if you find any sort of errors so I can fix it and give you the best reading experience I can! **

* * *

"Hey you know what? I didn't need help carrying in all these boxes." Katniss groaned sarcastically. Lugging it what felt like the hundredth box into the apartment, while Johanna sat lounging out on the floor. "It's just what I've always dreamed of doing." She told her dropping the box down on top of Johanna's stomach, which earned her a satisfying yelp.

"Okay, okay I get it." She replied. "I thought you and Mr Muscles had it covered for a bit, my arms just got sore." Getting to her feet she tossed Katniss an annoyed glance. 'Mr Muscles' was the name she often used for Gale. As Johanna liked to say her nicknames were all just apart of her charm. But something about being called 'Brainless' all the time wasn't that charming.

Once Johanna was on her feet and out the door, Katniss moved the box into her room setting it down on the floor along with the other boxes. Most of the boxes were Johanna's, she seemed to have more clothes and junk to pack away than anyone else she knew. What she kept in those boxes left her baffled, she had been to Johanna's old place but she never really saw much of anything. Wanting to take a peek inside one of them, she hesitantly stepped forwards. Stopping once she heard the sound of Gales voice.

"Hey Catnip, this is the last of them." There was discomfort in his voice, and she heard him set down a particularly heavy box.

"Thanks Gale." She returned, stepping out of the room with a small smile on her lips, a bead of sweat dripping down her brow. "It would have taken all day if you hadn't been here to help...Johanna has never been one for heavy lifting."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Gales voice was laced with sarcasm. Which only gained a smile from Katniss, before a silence fell. "So...do you think you're ready for this kind of life? You know the big city?"

For most of her life Katniss had grown up in a small town, which barely had five thousand people to it. It was made up of mostly farmland and trees. Most people hated it there, it was dull and boring. People passed the time by either getting drunk or high. She on the other hand spend most of her time in the woods around her house. It was there she first met Gale when she was only twelve, and he was thirteen. Their friendship was an easy one, neither one coming from well off families, nor had interest in the drugs and parties around the town. It seemed so much easier sitting back in the woods, teaching each other simple things like, making traps and shooting arrows. Gale never went to college but took an apprenticeship to become a constructor. When she went off to college it was only in a school about an hour away, and she made the drive every morning not wanting to leave Prim behind while she was still young.

When Prim went off to university was when Katniss decided to go to the city, she wasn't needed to look after her anymore. Which meant she could finally get a good job and put her financial degree to work. She could still remember telling Gale and that look of sadness in his eyes knowing his oldest friend was leaving, but he never tried to stop her. He was insistent on helping her move in, and she was more than thankful for it.

"I hope so." She whispered. "Anything is better than that town. I always felt like I was suffocating there." She gave a dry laugh. "My only hope if I stayed there was to work part time serving fries for the rest of my life."

"You could have always joined me." Gale had been working on creating his own company, but Katniss was never one for building. "I would have let you be a...well I'm not sure what you would have done but I'm sure you would have been great at it." The smile on his lips was soft, with something sad to it.

"Me with power tools? No thank you." Katniss let out a deep sigh. "You know I'm going to count on you coming to visit, a lot. You have no excuse it's only a two hour drive." She poked his side. "And I can pull out a cot for you."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I'm not going to let you slip away from me so easy." He played, before his eyes glanced around. "The apartment is really nice. I'm really happy for you Catnip." There was something so genuine to his words and he opened up his arms.

"I'm going to miss you Gale." She mumbled, stepping into his arms for the hug. "I'll call you, and we'll video chat. Oh and you're going to tell me all about how things with you and Madge are going back home." She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He pulled back and nodded. "I promise. But I should be leaving, I have to get home in time to sleep." He stepped away towards the door, and gave her one last smile over his shoulder. "Good luck Catnip."

With that he closed the door, leaving her standing alone in the middle of her new apartment. It wasn't a big place, the kitchen and the living room were connected, with a single hallway that lead to two separate rooms and a bathroom. It was cheap and it worked. As of now it seemed empty, there was no couch or TV yet. Just a lot of unused space that made the place seem so foreign.

Not too soon after the door closed it was opened again, but by a grinning Johanna.

"Hey Brainless, meet Gloss our neighbour." She called out and in stepped in a tall man, who looked like he spent more time at the gym than in his own home. She noticed his eyes automatically training to her chest in her tank top, and crossed her arms.

_Gloss what kind of name is that? _She just raised her eyebrows and gave a small wave as a greeting, before she went back to one of the boxes on the floor.

"He's a personal trainer." Johanna informed , her hands feeling his arms. "I think we're going to be great neighbours." Which was Johanna's way of saying she would be spending some personal time getting to know him in his bed.

"Gloss it was nice to meet you, but we're a little busy right now." Katniss informed, leading him towards the door, not in the mood to deal him. "I'm sure we'll be great friends, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now." Her voice was to nice, the voice she used when she really wanted to be rude. "Thanks for stoppin by." With that she closed the door in his face.

"Oh come on, what was that all about? Did you see him? Did you feel him?" Johanna, seemed like she was still undressing him in her head.

"I did see him, staring at my chest. What kind of name is 'Gloss' anyways?" Katniss questioned with an annoyed tone to her voice. "I don't like him, so whatever you two plan on doing do it at his place."

"What kind of name is Katniss?" She countered. "You know you suck at making friends right? He could have been a great guy." Johanna informed her, but there was an amused tone to her voice.

"Well making friends isn't one of my strong points." Turning to her she whipped out her cell phone. "I'm ordering a pizza. What do you want?" She added, ending the conversation and Johanna seemed to catch on.

"Just get me a meat lovers." She grumbled before walking off down the hall towards where her room was.

She made the order quick and tossed her phone onto the kitchen counter. She could hear traffic down below despite the apartment being on the eighth floor. It was was different than what she was used to, made her realize this was real.

Slowly she made her way towards one of the windows and opened the curtain, expecting to see a view that looked down upon the street. But instead found herself staring at the brick wall of another apartment building. But what was even worse was that there was a window directly across the small gap, and she could see straight into the apartment. It was much nicer than her own, it looked bigger and lavishly furnished. She could make out what looked like a large flat screen TV, and a gorgeous kitchen. But from the state of the lights being off it seemed like no one was home. Her eyes traced the fire escape outside the window, and the one across the alley, and she was positive she could probably just step from hers onto the next one. It unnerved her, realizing how easy it would be for these people to just break in.

"Hey Brainless, I was calling for you." Johanna's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What do you think about painting the living room a different colour? This green is going to kill me."

"I don't think we're allowed to do that." She informed. "But look at this."

Johanna moved behind her and glanced out the window, her eyebrows raising at the sight.

"That's so...cool." She stated with a grin, which took Katniss of guard. "We can totally spy on them!"

"And they can totally spy on us in return." She mimicked her tone. "Who do you think lives there? They obviously have some money."

"Some old lady trying to feel young again?" Shaking her head she closed the curtains, and tossed a glance over her shoulder to her friend who was glaring at her. "What?"

"What if they're some weird creep? You know the type that likes to watch us walk around while getting himself off?" Katniss suggested. "Or if they hop onto our fire escape and break in?"

For a moment it seemed like Johanna was considering this possibility before the room filled with her laughter, and she just shook her head.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have trust issues?" She questioned, still laughing.

"Well it's not like it couldn't happen!"

"Yeah, yeah Brainless. You have that bow of yours hidden in your room, you can just shoot them if they come in. Which by the way, keep that thing in your room it gives me the creeps." Johanna gave her one last playful nudge before heading off into the direction of her room. "Tell me when the pizza is here." She called out behind her.

With that Katniss went to work on unpacking boxes, there wasn't really much to do. She just hung up some of the clothes in her closet and placed a couple family pictures on the desk. It wasn't much but it made the place a little more livable. Soon she made her way out of her room and back to that same window, deciding the apartment was too dark even with the lights on to keep it closed. Throwing open the curtain, she felt a small wave of panic go through her. The apartment across the alley wasn't empty anymore. The lights were now on and there was a young blonde man with his back to her.

She couldn't help but admire him for a moment, he was only in a thin white shirt and she could tell he must have been in good shape. Not like gloss who seemed seemed way too big to be healthy. No this blonde man was the right kind of fit. He turned and took notice to her, at first seeming a little shocked himself to see someone standing there. But a smile came to his lips, the kind of smile that could make you melt. His blue eyes looking at her and he gave a small wave.

Not knowing what came over her, she quickly drew the curtains back, her eyes wide. Out of all the people she expected that could live there, she didn't expect him. Something about him seemed, friendly. It put her at ease and the same time frightened her. She would have been more comfortable walking around the place knowing there was some old cat lady across the way. Not a good looking guy, who might see to much of her if she let her guard down.

Her mind was racing so much she almost missed the knock on the door from the pizza delivery guy. Not being able to focus on the food the whole night. That blonde boy with blue eyes stuck in her mind.

* * *

Peeta couldn't believe it, he'd been living in this apartment for the last two years and not once had anyone lived in the neighbouring apartment. He was first taken back from the figure standing there, and once he got a good look at here he was taken back for a whole new reason. She was beautiful, her brown hair falling over the shoulder in a braid, how her clothes were modest. Not like most girls these days who who seemed to want to show everything off. He wished he was closer, so he could have made out the colour of her eyes. But all too soon she had pulled the curtain closed once again. Even after that he stood there for a bit, hoping she'd open it once more and he'd get another chance to see here. But it seemed he had scared her off. With a sigh he walked away from the window and towards the kitchen.

"Why so glum chum?" Finnick questioned walking out of the washroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, which was something both the men had grown accustomed too. "I haven't heard you sigh like that since you watched Titanic." He teased.

"Nothing, just a little confused." Peeta admitted pulling out some dough he had frozen from the night before when they had made pizza. "We have a new neighbour."

"What? They finally sold that apartment?" Finnick questioned automatically going over to the window to try to catch a view of the new residents.

"I guess so."

"Huh. Did you see who bought it? Any playboy bunnies? Or models?" Finnick had a hopeful grin to him. Something about it made Peeta feel defensive of the girl he had seen, and he didn't even know her name.

"No, just a young girl. Mid twenties maybe." He shrugged. "She was pretty but not in that way it was more...natural you know? Not in that fake model way." He could still see her in his mind.

"Sounds like you're smitten. What would Delly say if she found out you were admiring our new neighbour?" Finnick played with a wink.

Delly was Peeta's girlfriend for the last year, she was a small blonde girl who was just a bit too attached. Peeta had tried breaking up with her on a few occasions but could never seem to go through with it, no matter how much he wanted to. She'd give him this sad look, and he hated the idea of hurting someone, even for his own happiness. He's just waiting till the day she gets sick of him, at this rate it seems almost impossible.

"Maybe she'll break up with me." He muttered under his breath, earning an understanding smile from Finnick.

"Finish cooking, I'm starving." Finnick threw in changing the subject, watching as Peeta's eyes flickered back over to the window.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Alright so I haven't tried my hand at writing fan fiction in four years, but once I had the idea pop into my head I couldn't help but do my best to try.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the Characters. All rights go to the BRILLIANT author Suzanne Collins.**

**This story does not yet have Beta, so please tell me if you find any sort of errors so I can fix it and give you the best reading experience I can!**

* * *

Two days had passed since she had last seen the man across the alley, which was probably her fault. Ever since the incident she was determined on keeping that curtain shut, but she often let her fingers run over the brown material of the curtain every time she passed. So tempted just to open it a crack, and peak out to see if she could catch a glimpse of that blonde man. Her peaked her curiosity, causing her mind to continuously go back to him.

Who was he? The blonde man with the blue eyes and warm smile? He seemed kind, so different from most of the people she had met in this city. Everyone here was hard and so focused they never looked twice, but he was soft. Something about his smile had calmed her worries, and that seemed to frighten her.

"Brainless, where's the milk?" Johanna called out, tossing a glance in her direction.

"Behind the orange juice." She couldn't help but roll her eyes, Johanna was a clever girl. But she always seemed oblivious to the most obvious things. She heard a grumble of thanks from behind her.

Tapping her fingers on the counter she glanced up at her roommate. Johanna looked tired, dark circles under her eyes, with a glazed over glance, her clothes looked just thrown on with no attempt at matching. Questions were working their way to her lips, till she noticed the string of hickies that, crawled up her neck.

"Seriously Jo? We've been here two days and you're already banging the neighbour?" Katniss groaned shaking her head. But her reaction only gained a laugh from her roommate.

"First and last time." She yawned, and rubbed over her neck a frown on her lips. "The sex sucked, seriously. That man could not get any worse." She shook her head. "It's a shame, he's so pretty." She winked and turned back to pouring milk into her cereal.

"Yeah, a real shame." Katniss muttered sarcastically. "I told yo-" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah you told me." Johanna stated. "If he comes by the apartment, tell him I died. It was sad and you're grieving and would rather if he didn't come around because he reminds you of the young love I had." She muttered, with a mouth full of cereal."That I don't want a funeral, but he should totally move out and try to carry on with his life."

"You're so full of shit." Katniss snorted shaking her head, grabbing the milk from her and moving to throw it back in the fridge. She pulled out the orange juice and filled up a glass with it. "How many times are you going to fake your own death to avoid people you slept with?"

"Until one of them becomes super rich, and I can magically come back to life and marry them." She winked, and gave Katniss a grin.

It took all her might not to roll her eyes, or let out a chuckle at her roommates morales. Finishing the rest of juice in silence, her grey eyes kept wandering back over to that curtain. Why was she so afraid of opening it anyways? Katniss Everdeen wasn't afraid of something so simple. Let alone a cute neighbour. Most girls would have kept the curtain open at all times once they found out, probably walked around in skimpy clothes, or even naked.

Fuck it.

Making her way over to the window, she pulled open the brown curtain. At first she was blinded by the morning sun, just managing to peak into the apartment from around the buildings. She glanced across the apartment and her stomach dropped. No one was in sight. Instead of feeling relief she felt disappointed, she had wanted to she that blonde boy with the blue eyes again. Slowly she backed away from the window, turning her eyes to Johanna. Who had on a bemused expression.

"What was that all about?" She questioned. "I've never seen anyone open a curtain so determinedly before." She teased, tossing her bowl into the sink not bothering to wash responding to the questioned, Katniss just gave a shrug. Which was apparently just enough of an answer to get Johanna to drop the subject, with roll of her eyes and headed back to her room.

Her grey eyes traces back over to the window, catching sight of movement across the way. She automatically moved towards the window, trying to make out the figure. He wasn't the same man she had seen last time. He looked tall, and tanned, well built but not in the same way that the blonde man had been. He turned towards her, and she noticed a smirk makes it way across his lips. Once he walked closer to the window she could make out his bronze hair and, flickering green eyes.

He smiled at her, and rest his arm against the window, very obviously checking her out. By the way he licked his lips she could tell he must have liked what he was seeing. This thought made her wrap her arms around in front of her chest, and he pouted at her. He gave her a wink, and slowly lifted up his shirt, showing her his abs. Something she assumed most girls would melt for, but instead she made a gagging motion. Which only caused his eyebrows to furrow in confusement, and for him to raise his hand to his heart in a sign of mock hurt. She could almost see his thoughts processing in his head, as he motioned to her chest and made a squeezing moment. For this she kindly replied with her middle finger.

It was then she noticed the man in the background, with his hands on his side doubling over laughing. The familiar blonde hair, and that happy grin. He was obviously amused with her reaction to his roommate, who was now pretending to cry from her actions.

"Jesus christ Katniss what are you doing?" Johanna asked, stomping back into the room, obviously taking notice to her side of the interaction. "And who is that?" She whistled taking in the sight of the bronze haired male. "And where can I get one of those?"

"Shut up, he's a perv." She started shaking her head.

Finnick noticed the new girl in the window and automatically started up his act once more, tossing his shirt off, and giving a wink. Which automatically peaked Johanna's interest, her eyebrows raising.

"He looks like a fucking greek god." She shook her head, and opened the curtain a bit wider.

Quickly Johanna pulled her own shirt up, flashing Finnick for a moment before putting it back down. Giving a satisfied grin towards him, to which he returned by pretending to swoon and lick his lips.

"Okay, okay enough of that!" She snapped dragging her out of sight of the curtains. "Seriously? You encouraged him?" Katniss shouldn't have been surprised, Johanna's way of easing a tense situation was to take her clothes off. But something about the idea of the blonde man seeing her like that, made her angry.

"Calm down there Brainless, it was all fun and games." She stated shaking her head. "Don't worry I'm not going to try to steal 'your man' from you." She teased, with a smirk over her shoulder.

"Him? Mr 'Nice rack'. He is not my man, no will he ever be. Have your forgotten I'm seeing someone?" She snapped with a huff.

"No not him, the cute blonde one." She stated easily. "I saw him eyeing you up, even when my shirt was up." She winked. "Oh yeah, like that asshat can really be considered your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes. "Just last week you were saying you hated him."

Something to her words made her snap.

"Cato, his name is Cato. Yeah he can be an ass, but he's nice to me." It was a lie, Cato was so focused on himself and sex Katniss was surprised when he sent her a text that wasn't asking for a hook up. "At least I don't have to show my tits to get a guys attention."

She watched the look of hurt crossover Johanna's face, just for a split second before she covered it up with an angry glare. She regretted those words, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Sorry, I forgot we aren't all pure fuckers like you." She spat, turning on her heel and leaving the apartment.

_Shit._

* * *

Finnick couldn't get the grin off his face as he turned back to Peeta once the girls had gone out of sight. Noticing the blonde was flushed, with a slight tinge of annoyance on his face.

"You told me we didn't live next to any playboy bunnies. But I just saw boobs, so I think you might be mistaken." Finnick stated happily moving over to plop down on the couch. "But I take it she's not the one you were talking about yesterday." He waggled his eyebrows. "The girl with the braid was pretty attractive herself. She dresses a bit to...clothey for my taste though."

"You know you're an embarrassment right?" Peeta groaned moving to collapse beside him."Clothey? I thought she looked nice." He could still see the white T-shirt and the blue jeans in his head. "She looked normal, and attractive."

"Hah! You admitted it, you're attracted to her." Finnick gave a proud grin, obviously not one to care that he jump to solutions a bit fast.

"I mean she's pretty yeah, and she doesn't like you which makes her even better."

"She's feisty I'll give you that one, if you manage to tame someone like that I'd pay for your wedding." Finnick joked, his eyes focused on the window with a smirk.

"I wouldn't want to tame her." Peeta stated. "Never extinguish someone's spark." He smiled to himself, and Finnick burst out with laughter.

"Go put that on a kitchen magnet."

* * *

How long had it been? At least thirty minutes, if not more. She had been laying on the floor of her apartment, watching the ceiling fan spin, and doing her best not to vomit. The curtain was open once against, and she was wary of standing up to close it. Afraid that after what had happened they'd look at her funny, or try to get her to pull her shirt off too. But soon the light from outside was shining on her face and just plain annoying her. So slowly she got to her feet, making her way towards the window.

There he was, he didn't see her at first. His head turned away from her, but it seemed he noticed the movement, blue eyes flickering towards her. He turned automatically, and she could make out that his hair seemed to curl, something about that made her stomach jump. He was cute, she couldn't deny that. Her fingers played with the corner of the curtain and before she closed it she watched a smile lit up his face once more and he gave her a wave mouthing 'sorry'. She couldn't help but give him a small smile in return, but she got the strangest feeling it probably looked more like a grimace than anything else. Biting her lip she contemplated leaving the curtain open, but soon pulled it across, blocking out the sun and the view.

* * *

**Authors note.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, beginnings are always a bit harder to write until you really get into the spin of things.**

**Any ways hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Alright so I haven't tried my hand at writing fan fiction in four years, but once I had the idea pop into my head I couldn't help but do my best to try.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the Characters. All rights go to the BRILLIANT author Suzanne Collins.**

**This story does not yet have Beta, so please tell me if you find any sort of errors so I can fix it and give you the best reading experience I can!**

* * *

"Miss Everdeen?" A plump woman called out in a nazley voice, a forced smile on her lips. "Ah yes, right this way."

She motioned for Katniss to follow her through a pair of doors and into the maze of halls. There was a murmur of voices coming out of the offices and cubicles as they walked, but the main sound she could hear was that dreadful click of the plump women's heels. It wasn't till than she really took her in, she looked to be in her late forties, one of those woman who still applied a bit too much make-up and tried to cling to their youth. She could make out the traces of grey in her hair that she tried to cover up with a bleach blonde, and was choking on the scent of her flowery perfume. She studied her closely as they walked, how she'd poke out her chest a little bit every time they passed a mildly attractive man, or the out of place giggle she seemed to give. There was no doubt in her mind this woman was once a beauty queen, but had never seemed to outgrow her habits.

"Alright here you go." She stopped in front of a door, and gave Katniss a one over a sneer lingering on her lips. "Knock twice wait for a response."

Before Katniss could thank her or even reply she was heading back down the hall, the click of her heels getting quieter with every step. Letting out a breath she knocked on the door twice, adjusting herself in the pencil skirt, pulling it down a bit further so it was closer to her knees. Katniss was never one to wear dressy clothes, but she figured for an interview it might help a bit, make her look more 'professional'.

"Come in." A gruff voice called out from inside of the office.

She slowly opened the door, a smile on her lips. The room smelled like body odor and cigars, and she wasn't sure if she'd rather be in there or out with the receptionist. Her eyes landed on the man behind the desk with salt and pepper hair, his face seemed leathery and worn, but his dark eyes were staring at her intently. Out of respect she walked over to the man and shook his hand, before taking her seat across the desk from.

"Miss Everdeen, I've been looking forward to interviewing you. I'm Richard Crowe." He gave her a yellow toothed grin. "Your resume was very impressive." He mumbled, not even looking at her his eyes focused on unwrapping the sandwich in his hands.

"Uh, thanks." Katniss furrowed her eyebrows, and shifted in her seat waiting for him to start asking questions.

"So how long ago did you graduate from college?" He asked through a mouthful of tuna casserole and dry bread. His eyes now focused on the cut of her shirt

"Two years ago."

"Ah yes, well you are much more impressive in person than on paper." He eyes her with a grin on his lips.

Something about his words seemed off, from one question he had already started to assume things. If she was honest she seemed much better on paper than she did in real life, she didn't want to work finances, but it was job that paid money.

"Now I'm willing to offer you the position of a financial assistant. But...we need to talk about your wardrobe." He stated shaking his head. A blush automatically crossed her cheeks, she had thought what she was wearing was bussiness appropriate.

"I'm sorry? I thought this was a good length skirt and-"

He cut her off before she could finish talking.

"No I'm afraid it needs to be trimmed about...five inches maybe six." He stood up and walked over to examine her. "And undo another two buttons on your top Miss Everdeen." He stated, leaning down to brush the hair from her neck and she could feel crumbs falling on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She snapped automatically standing up, her eyes wide with rage. "Are you asking me to dress like a skank?"

"No! No!" He shook his head. "Just to let loose a little. I mean I'm sure after a few months of working here I could pull together some _personal_ meetings and get you a raise."

"I decline." She snapped turning towards the door. "I'm going to send a complaint to your corporate manager about sexual harassment."

"If you do that I promise, I'll make it my goal that you'll never find another job in this city!" He shouted at her, becoming a rather ugly shade of purple.

"I fucking dare you." She snapped, and stormed out of the office, making her way through the building, fuming at the idea of what had just happened.

She passed the receptionist on her way out, and she seemed to have a smug look on her face as she popped her gum. A thought crossed her mind that maybe Mr Crowe had gotten her to work here using the same method a long time ago, when they were both in their youth. But she didn't venture on the thought too long as she gave a huff and exited the building into the warm summer air.

* * *

Stomping back into her apartment she tossed aside her shoes, and the folder with her papers in it not caring where they seemed to scattered. Throwing her hair out of her braid and tugging at her jacket to get it off. She hadn't been this angry in a long time. She grabbed Johanna's bottle of vodka and started to drown her misery in it. That was until she noticed that the curtain had been left open, and she was being watched.

The blonde man stood there, his blue eyes studying here with a look of worry strung across his face.

_Great he probably thinks I'm an alcoholic. _

Setting the bottle down she furrowed her eyebrows glaring across at him. She didn't want to see his handsome face looking at her from his rich apartment. People tended to judge her when they found out she came from a broke family, and is still dirt poor. But his expression...it made her soften. It was one of genuine concern.

She watched as he held up his hand in the universal sign for 'one minute', before running off. Her eyes tracing the back of his blue shirt as he went, a confused expression on her face. But he returned a moment later with a notebook and a sharpie in his hand, and she just cocked an eyebrow as he began to write on it.

'_What's wrong?'_

Two simple words were etched onto the pages and he held it up for her to see. Those two words that very few people ever seemed to ask her. It was strange coming from a complete stranger.

Katniss glanced around her apartment quickly, looking for something to write on. Settling on the back of some mail she had gotten, and grabbing a thick black marker.

'_Creepy stranger sending me notes through the window'_

She returned with a sarcastic smirk on her lips. She could feel the anger that she had been carrying with her for the last hour slowly leaving her. She watched as his blue eyes lit up with amusement at her response, and a smile took over his face.

He looked good when he smiled. Well he even looked good when he wasn't. But his smile was so warm and lighthearted. It made it easy to return without even needing to think about it.

'_I know the feeling'_

He wrote in return, already working on another note before she could try her hand again.

'_So what's really wrong?'_

Pausing for a moment she shook her head, as friendly as he seemed she wasn't about to lay her life problems on him. Especially through notes across and alley. With a frown she started to write again.

'_Stranger danger'_

It was all she could think of writing without being a complete asshole about it, but he didn't seem to mind. That same smile lighting up his face once more, and he was already quickly scribbling away on his notebook.

'_I'm Peeta'_

He pointed to himself with a proud grin.

It was an odd name, she had to admit that. Going over it a few times in her head before continuing a new reply. But she stopped short when she noticed someone else moving towards the window. The same bronze haired man from the other day, a lazy grin spread across his lips. He went to grab the notebook from Peeta, who seemed hesitant to hand it over. For a few moments they talked, before he gave in handing over the marker and the book. Katniss studied his face as he wrote, noting the small smirk before he held it up for her to see.

'_Nice tits' _

The words were accompanied by a rather poor drawing of a pair of breasts. Katniss rolled her eyes and flipped him off. Peeta was flushed now, seeming to be upset with his roommate, who was too busy laughing at his reaction to care. Peeta ripped the page from his notebook and bunched it up, and the two started to play fight. Which only ended with Peeta shoving the bunched up paper into Finnicks mouth. Finnicked proudly turned to the window once again smiling around the paper, with a dorky grin and a wink before spitting it out.

All Katniss could do was roll her eyes and watch as Finnick sauntered out of the room. Peeta picked up the notebook once more and scribbled real fast on the paper, holding it up for her.

'_Sorry'_

She just gave him a smile that told him it was okay, about to write it down when Johanna's voice boomed through the small apartment catching her attention.

"Brainless, I spilt milk in your room." She stated with a smirk on her lips placing the dirty glass in the sink.

"You did what now"

"Spilt milk in your room." She repeated slower as if she was talking to someone who didn't speak english.

"Why were you in my room?"

"Because your room is colder than mine." She stated with a shrug. "Anyways I have a date with a hunky drummer. Later." She shouted leaving a dumb struck Katniss standing in her apartment.

By the time she turned back to the window, Peeta was already gone.

* * *

"Peetapoo." Finnicked called out as he entered the apartment a grin across his face. He was dressed in what looked like an expensive dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks. He looked ready to leave, his normally messy bronze hair was styled, and set. "Peeta darling, finish up what you're doing we're going out." Finnick announced proudly.

The pet names were what they did, some people found it a little odd that they called each other 'darling' or 'sweety'. But they thought nothing of it, it was how they teased each other, putting on a show like an old married couple.

"What if I don't want to go out?" Peeta groaned and scratched his scalp.

"It's friday night, and I know you don't have plans. So you're going out. There's a new club that opened down the street, and you could be their first celebrity guest." He teased, with a wink. "Plus I ran into Delly and I told her you were at your parents this weekend, so you owe me."

"I don't think getting a billboard advertisement makes me a celebrity." He rolled his eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Fine."

He owed Finnick, for the last month he had been helping him avoid Delly. The least he could do was go to a club with him.

"Did you break up with Delly?" Finnick questioned as Peeta headed back to his room to change.

"For the fourth time this month." Peeta groaned and shook his head. "She still thinks we're dating." Peeta called back quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

"You know you get all the crazies right? I mean first there was that Glimmer girl who threw a drink at me for telling her that her hair was messy. Clove was just….violent. Delly is just in denial. Maybe you should use clearer words."

Peeta shook his head as he came back into the room, slipping his arms into his jacket.

"I told her I didn't want to date her anymore and we should see other people. She just pretended not to hear me and made plans to drop by the bakery sometime this week." He shrugged.

"Lets change your number and pretend you died." Finnick suggested, which earned him a punch to the shoulder.

Peeta had never been one for clubs, the loud music and the flashing lights tended to drive his mind full of flashbacks. So while Finnick managed to get sucked away into a group of college girls he stayed by the bar with a drink in his hand trying to make himself look less miserable than he actually was.

He noticed a blonde girl across the bar eyeing him, and he shifted his gaze away. Ordering himself another drink. But apparently she didn't get the vibe that he didn't want to talk to her, because sooner rather than later the bar seat beside him was being occupied by her

She tapped his shoulder and he glanced at her, giving her a small friendly smile. She was a short woman who looked a bit orange in the lights, wearing so much makeup he didn't think he could really see what she looked like under it all.

"Hey cutie." She greeted. "I'm Cashmere." She flirted, batting her fake eyelashes at him. "You seemed lonely I thought you could use some company."

"Thanks." He mumbled. "I don't really like these things I just came for my friend." He motioned across the room towards where Finnick was and she eyed him.

"Your friend is cute...personally I think you're cuter." She bit her lip, getting a bit of her lipstick on her teeth. "You don't like these places? Why don't we go back to mine?" She purred, her hand moving to his leg.

"Sorry, I'm not here for that." He told her pulling back a little.

"Come on sweetie, everyone is here for that." She only leaned forwards, and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips.

Peeta placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back carefully so not to hurt her.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just not interested."

Cashmere just glared at him, and hopped off the bar seat.

"Your loss." She spat, before walking off in heels that were far too high.

Peeta just gave a sigh and turned back to his drink downing the rest of the glass, and ordering another. He noticed Finnick's eyes on him across the room and he had a questioning look to his face. Unattaching himself from some girls hips he walked towards him.

"What are you doing? You could have totally gotten laid." He scolded.

"She's not my type Finn." He just shrugged. But a knowing smile came to Finnicks lips.

"What is your type? Let me guess. Tall? Dark hair? A little bit aggressive? But unconventionally pretty?" He teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

It was going to be a long night.

Katniss woke up the next morning in a groggy haze, after a night filled with dreams of the blonde curly haired man who lived across the alley. It was inappropriate for her to be having those dreams, she was seeing someone. But something about the dream still lingered in the back of her mind as she poured her morning coffee.

She let her eyes linger back to the window, glancing into the neighbouring apartment. It seemed empty, but she could make out the scatter of shoes and jackets on the floor which normally were neatly hung up and, gave a smirk. They must have had a late night. But the smirk faded once she started asking herself questions. Did he bring a girl home? Maybe they were in such a rush to get things off they didn't care where the clothes went.

As if to answer her question a petite blonde came out of the washroom dressed in a shirt that was far to big on her to be her own. At the sight of her, her stomach dropped. She was pretty she could tell, young maybe in her late teens. Finnick entered the room his arms wrapping around the girls waist as he pushed her against the counter for a kiss.

So it wasn't Peeta's date, that gave her a relief.

Peeta stepped out of his bedroom and she could practically hear the groan from where she was standing and watching as he picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at the back of Finnicks head, with surprising good aim. The couple broke apart and Finnick flipped Peeta off, leading the blonde back towards the hallway, obviously for round two.

She watched Peeta for a moment, he only had on a pair of pajama pants leaving his chest and back exposed. She wasn't disappointed with the sight, Peeta was fit, his muscles moving and rippling with everything he did. But he wasn't muscley in that weird body builder way, but in a more...natural way. She smiled able to make out the dimples at the base of his spine as he turned away to pour a cup of coffee.

But her view didn't last to long before he noticed her staring. She could tell he looked a bit hungover, but he gave her a grin and a wave.

She bit her lip and reached for the paper and marker she had left out from the other day and wrote two words.

'_I'm Katniss' _


End file.
